She is Not There
by aguiarD
Summary: Quinn, Sam, Artie e Tina. Alguns relacionamentos são o que deveriam.


- Dá pra falar um pouco mais baixo?

Quinn pediu em tom de sussurro. Sam, Tina, Artie e Britt estavam na mesma mesa no refeitório.

- Não estamos falando nada. - Sam respondeu. O seu rosto estava meio pálido, com marcas de olheiras.

- O que está acontecendo? - Britt perguntou, olhando para todos na mesa.

Artie, Tina, Sam e Quinn tinham todos a mesma aparência - aparentavam estar extremamente cansados, de ombros ca dos, olheiras e olhos cerrados, como se experimentassem uma forte de cabeça.

- Eu preciso ir, Santana disse que almondêgas falantes no arm rio do zelador... - Brittany se levantou, dando um beijo na testa de Artie. - Até mais, Artie.

Os quatro da mesa assistiram a moça loira sair e então o Arthur balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Precisa beijar justo a testa? Eu estou com uma dor de cabeça horrível.

- Você não contou pra ela. - Tina falou, tentando fazer sua voz soar imponente, mas não saiu mais alta que a de Quinn.

- Porque vocês continuam falando? - Quinn voltou a perguntar, gesticulando a m o.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, a rádio da escola come ou a tocar "Empire State of Mind". Tina escorregou no assento, tentando se esconder.

- Hey, você faz sucesso com os caras de colete. - Sam riu enquanto dizia. Logo depois levou a mão a testa, setindo a dor que mexer os lábios demais causava.

- Vamos embora, dude. - Puck apareceu, puxando a cadeira de Artie, tirando-o da mesa. Artie pareceu não notar que tinha entrado em movimento, até perceber que estavam no corredor cheio de gente.

- Puck, o que ...?

- Zizes. - Puck apontou a garota que estava socando v rias vezes no arm rio. - Eu preciso que ela me ame.

- Wow. - Artie ajustou o culos. - S cantar daquele jeito pra ela n o funcionou? Rolou com a Mercedes.

- É, mas ela diferente. - Puck disse, soltando a cadeira do menino. Artie olhou pra cima, percebendo que a expressão o do Puck era o mais parecido com que ele podia imaginar de como seria alguém flutuando.

- Pare de ficar me olhando, Puckerman. - Lauren passou por eles, jogando na camisa do Puck uma ma mordida algumas vezes.

- Ela tão... Apaixonante. - Puck comentou.

* * *

Quinn e Sam estavam na biblioteca depois que ela havia decido que ali era o único lugar que ninguém estava falando extremamente alto. A garota estava olhando para um livro de geometria e parecia estar realmente entendendo do que tratava, mas Sam estava inquieto. Apesar de notoriamente cansado, ele tambolirava o lápis na mesa, mexia com os livros, girava os olhos, apertava os lábios.

- O que está acontecendo? - Quinn perguntou, finalmente.

- Nada. - Sam forçou um sorriso.

- Voc não fica assim desde que a ltima edi o do lanterna verde saiu.

- E com razão, tinha uma fila gigante e algumas pessoas tinham o anel e eu queria muito o anel... - Ele começou a argumentar, mas Quinn já tinha voltado a olhar para o livro. - Ok. Eu vi.

- Viu o quê? - ela perguntou, ainda sem olhar diretamente pra ele.

- Você estava conversando com o Finn hoje. E parecia realmente... Íntimo.

- O quê?

- É, ele passou a m o no seu cabelo, ajeitou atrás da sua orelha... - Sam pestanejou. Parecia torturado por estar descrevendo a cena.

- Isso não aconteceu. - Quinn disse friamente, passando três folhas do livro de uma vez. - Só na sua cabeça.

- Eu estou de ressaca, mas não sou burro. - Sam segurou a mão dela, chamando sua atenção. - O que aconteceu?

- Foi só um momento de fraqueza. - Quinn admitiu, depois de um tempo em silêncio. Em seguida, mordeu seu lábio inferior, desejando que não tivesse sido tão verdadeira. - Eu estava mal, ele notou, me trouxe água e um comprimido e foi isso.

- E foi isso? Voc s ficaram conversando por pelo menos mais 20 minutos. Eu vi!

- O quanto viu? - Quinn perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Nossa. - Sam se levantou. - Teve mais?

- Não, eu só estou...

- ...Num momento de fraqueza. Quando você sair dele, me avisa. - Ele recolheu os livros, saindo da biblioteca.

* * *

- Tina? - Finn falou meio baixo, tentando chamar atenção da asiática.

- Oi...? - Tina respondeu, procurando de onde vinha o som, até ver que Finn estava acenando pra ela. Antes que pudesse responder, ele arrastou a cadeira para perto dela.

- Você tem visto a Rachel? - Ele perguntou. - Não a vejo desde o dia dos namorados.

Tina parou pra pensar um pouco, tentando lembrar se havia visto Rachel ultimamente. Então sua cabeça latejou, trazendo memórias. O dia dos namorados havia sido dois dias atrás. O dia em que ela havia chorado na frente do glee inteiro. No dia seguinte, se sentiu tão mal que nem foi trabalhar. Ficou o tempo todo em casa, tentando entender exatamente porque havia chorado. Então se lembrou de quando tinha visto Rachel - ontem a noite, no clube em que ela, Sam, Quinn e Artie tinham ido. Se lembrou também de ter dançado em cima do balcão, gritando as notas de Empire state of Mind. Quinn também estava lá, mas "O cara do colete" tinha subido no balcão o só pra dançar com ela. Mas... Nada da Rachel. Pra falar a verdade, não se lembrava da Rachel ter ido embora. Nem mesmo de um dos quatro ter pensado em levá-la. De repente, percebeu que também não sabia onde ela estava.

- Oh, oh, oh. - Ela levantou, pegando seu material, saindo da sala.

* * *

- Como assim não sabe onde está a Rachel? - Mike perguntou, sem entender exatamente o que Tina dizia e porque deveriam saber onde Rachel estava.

- Não sabendo. - ela respondeu, apertando furiosamente algumas teclas do celular. Estavam do lado de fora da escola, sentados uma das mesinhas de cimento arredondadas. - Eu a vi ontem e depois...

- Rachel não o veio na escola ontem. Tinha um debate palestra sobre o direito dos negros. - Mike ponderou, falando muito calmo.

- Não foi na escola. - Tina disse, se irritando levemente sobre como Mike era seguro e calmo todo o tempo. A não ser que algo com ela mesmo estivesse acontecendo. Secretamente, desejou que ele estivesse tão desesperado quanto ela. - Foi no clube.

- Clube? Você foi ao clube ontem? - Ele perguntou, com o tom de voz um pouco mais forte. - Por isso que está de ressaca? Achei que tivesse exagerado na dose do saquê.

- Não, fui num clube com ela, Quinn, Sam e Artie e bebi muito e depois dancei no balcão, com um cara que eu não sei o nome e então só lembro de ter acordado hoje! - Tina despejou tudo, falando de forma atropelada.

- Hm, bem Ke$ha-ish. - Mike comentou, ficando em silêncio por alguns segundos. - Porque fez isso num dia de semana e como assim dançou com um cara que não conhecia?

- Eu estava bêbada. - Tina admitiu, olhando para as teclas do celular, equanto se levantava. - Mas não aconteceu mais nada.

- Não aconteceu mais nada? - Mike segurou ela pelos ombros, olhando diretamente para os olhos dela.

- Não.

Tina engoliu a seco percebendo que estava mentindo. Ela tinha se colocado a disposição de levar Artie pra casa e no carro aconteceu algo bem estranho. Artie começou a cantarolar baixo o come o de "Drink Me", da Anna Nalick. E de uma forma inexplicável ela percebeu que também sabia toda letra e os dois acabaram fazendo um dueto aos sussurros, no banco de trás do carro da mãe dela. Ela riu internamente, pensando que essa tinha sido a maior besteira que ela havia feito com Artie no banco de trás de qualquer carro, incluindo quando namoravam.

- Não se preocupe, nós vamos achar ela. - Mike apertou o ombro dela, notando que sua namorada estava estranhamente silenciosa no caminho até a sala do coral. Tina apenas olhou de volta pra ele.

- EU TIVE QUE VOLTAR PRA CASA A PÉ . DE SALTO ALTO. SABE QUANTOS TARADOS TEM NA RUA DO CLUB?

E lá estava Rachel. Gritando alto no meio da sala, olhando furiosamente para Sam.


End file.
